


Barbie and The Huntsman

by FloweRara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweRara/pseuds/FloweRara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judul dan isi cerita rada nggak nyambung. Intinya adalah: Yamanaka Ino galau karena sering ditinggal pergi misi sang suami. Duh, padahal Ino kurang cantik dan seksi apa coba? / Kisah kunoichi barbie dengan Ninja pemburu / Marriage life! SaiIno canon-setting. Fiksi ringan untuk memeriahkan #FLORE2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie and The Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi pertamaku di AO3. Semoga terhibur :3

**disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ditulis murni untuk hiburan, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **warning: OOC, inner-nista-Ino** , alay, **agak** **nganu** (?). tidak ada kesinambungan antara judul, _summary_ , dan isi cerita

**fiksi seru-seruan untuk memeriahkan  
FLORE 2015**

**tema: -**

 

* * *

 

Sebagai pemegang peringkat pertama saat kelulusan akademi dahulu, Yamanaka Ino jelas paham.

Terdapat macam-macam kategori _shinobi_ dalam dunia ninja. Ada tipe konseptor—seperti halnya para petinggi, pemimpin desa, juga penasihat; dan ada pula tipe praktisi. Tipe praktisi sendiri jauh lebih beragam jenisnya; ada ninja pengintai, pemburu, penjaga, penyerang, penyidik, medis, persepsi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setidaknya begitu yang pernah dibaca Ino di buku teori Ninja saat masih di akademi dahulu.

Sekali lagi, Ino sangat paham.

Wanita pirang itu juga paham jika dirinya adalah _kunoichi_ persepsi merangkap medis. Dan Ino mengerti jika Sai merupakan _shinobi_ tipe pengintai dan pemburu—bahkan semenjak suaminya itu masih bergabung di ANBU dulu.

Lantas adakah hubungannya dengan kehidupan pernikahan mereka sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_BARBIE AND THE HUNTSMAN  
(Kunoichi Barbie dan Ninja Pemburu)_ **

**absurd story by RARA**

special thanks to Tiwa TW Rezpector

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, _aqua_ bening Yamanaka Ino melirik jam dinding. Sudah nyaris tengah malam rupanya. Namun _kunoichi_ paling seksi itu masih terduduk mengenaskan dengan gaun tidur di atas sofa.

Pengulangan sekali lagi, Yamanaka Ino duduk mengenaskan—dan sendirian—dengan gaun tidur di atas sofa panjang. Menunggu sang suami yang hingga jam segini belum juga pulang.

Tidak, Sai sedang tidak dalam misi di luar Konoha. Ino yakin sekali akan hal itu. Terakhir kali suaminya bepergian ke luar desa ialah minggu lalu. Dan setelah itu, Sai hanya bertugas di persekitaran Konoha atau mondar-mandir di markasnya.

Tadi pagi, pria pucat itu bahkan sudah mengatakan pada Ino jika dirinya akan kembali setelah senja. Ino sudah bersukacita karena mereka akan makan malam bersama—hal sederhana yang selalu disukainya.

Sepulang dari kantor Divisi Intelijensi, wanita _blonde_ ini bahkan langsung menyiapkan menu makan malam yang sudah dirancangnya sejak pagi dengan hati riang. Namun kenyataannya, hingga lewat senja sosok tampan yang ditunggunya tak jua datang.

Oh, _God_.

Bahkan memberi kabar pun tidak.

Ino sempat ingin mengamuk, tapi tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah dewasa, kan?

Yah, sebenarnya kalau mau nekat, Ino sudah berniat mengirim telepati pada suaminya untuk sekadar bertanya. Tapi niat itu segera diurungkan karena ia takut Sai sedang dalam situasi penting. Mungkin saja telepati yang dilakukannya justru akan mengganggu. Lagi pula Ino paham—dan sangat paham—akan segala hal tentang kewajiban seorang _shinobi_.

Walhasil wanita pirang itu hanya berguling tak beraturan di atas peraduan mereka—usai membereskan makan malam yang batal disentuhnya—dan kini berakhir dengan terduduk sayu di atas sofa.

Adakah hal lain yang menganggu pikirannya selain kepulangan Sai yang terlambat?

Hooo, jelas ada.

Wanita cantik itu merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Jemari lentiknya bergerak memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sementara benaknya melayang-layang memikirkan pria tampan yang belum lama menikahinya.

Yah, mereka memang baru dua bulan menikah. Namun dalam seminggu terakhir ini, Yamanaka Ino sudah merasa hidupnya merana.

Bagaimana tidak?

Setelah malam pertama mereka yang _menakjubkan_ , disusul dengan malam-malam selanjutnya, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Ino kecanduan. Amat sangat kecanduan malah—kalau boleh jujur. Ehm, tidak masalah kan jika ia kecanduan?

Yang ia herankan adalah: apa Sai tidak kecanduan?

Kenapa pria itu dengan entengnya bepergian ke mana-mana? Bahkan ketika tidak sedang dalam misi pun, sepertinya Sai tenang-tenang saja meninggalkan Ino yang kedinginan dan kesepian di rumah mereka?

Ah, atau memang hanya Ino saja yang sudah kecanduan pria itu? _Kunoichi_ cantik itu mendesah masygul.

Ya, ya, ya. Sebagai seseorang yang lahir dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga ninja, Ino tentu tahu jika mereka harus mendahulukan kepentingan desa di atas segala-galanya. Misi adalah nomor satu. Terlebih bagi pria seperti Sai.

Ino bukan baru mengenal suaminya kemarin sore. Sai bahkan sejak usia 10 tahun sudah menjadi _chuunin_ dan menjalankan misi mengintai atau memburu apa pun itu di luar sana. Pria itu sudah terbiasa untuk selalu mengedepankan tugas dan mengutamakan kepentingan desa.

Tapi tetap saja sebagai pasangan muda yang biasanya masih panas-panasnya, Ino merasa kekeringan. Wanita _aquamarine_ itu ingat, awal-awal ketika mereka menjalin hubungan dulu, bahkan rasanya masih lebih hangat dan segar dari ini.

Kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang sepertinya berbeda? Apa sih yang membuat pria itu betah _berburu_ di luar sana? Apa ada yang salah dari dirinya? Atau ada yang kurang?

Wanita itu segera menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Mana mungkin_ , batinnya narsis.

Gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi wanita itu bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya. Ia terduduk sejenak sebelum jemarinya terulur meraih sesuatu di sudut sofa. Dipeluknya benda itu sambil menggerakkan jarinya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia memang suka memainkan benda tersebut.

Hanya sebuah boneka.

Oleh-oleh dari Sai sepulang dari misinya yang terakhir.

A—ap—apa? Boneka?

Ya, Ino pun tak bisa tidak melotot pada awalnya. Apa-apaan suaminya membawakan boneka sepulang dari misi? Memangnya Ino anak kecil yang masih bermain boneka?

Wanita _aquamarine_ itu jadi iri mengingat cerita Temari yang diberi hadiah kipas oleh Shikamaru, atau Karui yang dibawakan oleh-oleh keripik kentang dari Chouji. Yah, setidaknya “kipas” dan “keripik kentang” masih lebih masuk akal untuk dijadikan buah tangan.

Tapi ini ... boneka?

Padahal Ino yakin, Sai sangat paham tentang kesukaannya pada bunga. Lantas apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu sampai menghadiahinya benda ini?

Ketika Ino menyampaikan protesnya, Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tenang. Pria itu mengaku, saat sedang bepergian misi ke _Tsuchi no Kuni_ , dia melihat boneka tersebut dijual nyaris di setiap toko. Menurut Sai, boneka yang sedang tren itu mengingatkannya pada Ino. Karena itulah pria berkulit pucat itu membelinya satu biji.

Ino jadi ingin menjitak dahi pucat suami kesayangannya usai mendengar cerita tersebut. Yang benar saja! Seorang ninja pemburu membeli boneka perempuan hanya gara-gara itu?

Tapi Sai tetap tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Ino.

“ _Orang-orang sana menyebutnya dengan sebutan_ barbie _. Mirip denganmu kan, Ino-_ chan?”

Hah?

_Benar juga._

Kalau dilihat-lihat, tampilan boneka ini memang mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Rambut mereka sama-sama pirang panjang. Warna mata keduanya juga sama-sama biru. Postur tubuh mereka pun tak jauh beda, langsing sekaligus seksi.

Tapi— **tidak**.

Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak mirip, karena Ino masih seribu kali lebih cantik dan sejuta kali lebih seksi dari seonggok boneka! Yah, meskipun kenyataannya, wanita secantik dan seseksi dirinya masih saja harus merana.

Pemilik nama Yamanaka tersebut menelungkupkan tubuhnya lagi sambil memeluk boneka _barbie_ -nya. Boneka itu memang telah menjadi teman terbaiknya jika ia mulai merasa “kecanduan” seperti ini. Berharap dengan memandangi sang _barbie_ , dapat menyalurkan perasaannya pada si pucat tampan yang sudah memberikannya.

Sang _kunoichi_ melirik lagi jam dinding. Tepat tengah malam dan suaminya masih belum kembali.

Huaah!

Ino sungguhan merana. Bunuh saja ia di rawa-rawaaa~!

 _Sebentar_.

Memangnya di Konoha ada rawa-rawa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kunoichi_ pirang itu yakin, ia sudah benar-benar tertidur di sofa ruang tamu tatkala sesuatu dalam dirinya merasakan firasat lain dan membuatnya terkesiap. Sekejap, mata birunya segera terbuka. Ia menajamkan pendengaran sembari bangkit perlahan dari posisi berbaringnya.

_Sudah datangkah?_

Kelopak matanya kembali terpejam sebentar, lalu terbuka lagi.

_Sepertinya benar._

Kni _aquamarine_ Ino tertuju pada satu direksi. Terlihat olehnya pintu ruang tamu yang masih tertutup rapat. Namun dua detik berikutnya, pintu itu bergeser perlahan dan menampakkan sosok tegap berkepala hitam yang muncul dari balik sana. Sai, pria yang sedari tadi dinantikannya, kini sudah datang.

Senyum kecil segera mampir di bibir sang _kunoichi_. Yeah, sebagai ninja persepsi, Ino jadi merasa sedikit bangga dengan ketajaman sensornya.

Wanita itu berniat akan beranjak dari sofa, namun kali ini rupanya ia kalah cepat. Sosok yang kemudian menyadari keberadaan Ino di sofa ruang tamu tersebut telah lebih dulu mencapai tempat sang _kunoichi_ dan langsung menatapnya sembari bertanya, “Kau belum tidur?”

Senyum Ino sontak lenyap dan berganti dengan cemberut begitu mendengar kalimat pertama suaminya barusan. Alih-alih ucapan “aku pulang” atau semacamnya, pertanyaan ini membuat Ino jadi teringat kekesalan-kekesalannya tadi.

Wanita pirang itu kemudian melipat tangan sambil memiringkan kepala dan balik bertanya, “Kelihatannya bagaimana?”

Sai masih menatap mata biru Ino.

“Sudah,” ia diam sejenak, “dan aku membuatmu terbangun.”

“Ya!” seru Ino cepat. Kepalanya menegak dan detik berikutnya ia meledak, “Benar sekali, Tuan _Shinobi_ yang terhormat! Kau pulang terlambat tanpa memberi kabar, juga membiarkanku makan malam sendirian, bahkan tidur sendirian—dan hanya ditemani boneka tiruanku itu—lalu sekarang kau membuatku bangun hanya untuk mendengar kalimat pertanya—”

“ _Tadaima_ , Ino- _chan_.”

Hah?

A-apa?

Tidaaaaak! Ino tidak suka ini.

 _Kunoichi_ pirang itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sai telah menyejajarkan tubuh dan memeluknya. Ino selalu tidak suka dipeluk saat sedang mengomel seperti ini. Ia tidak suka sensasi hangatnya dekapan Sai yang kini terasa menelusup pori-pori kulitnya hingga menembus jantung, sebab kehangatan itu juga bisa membuat kalimat-kalimat omelannya menguap tanpa sisa.

“Ino, aku pulang.”

Satu lagi kalimat tenang dan sebuah pelukan yang mengerat.

Yamanaka Ino masih ingin mengomel, namun setiap jengkal indra peraba di kulitnya terlanjur merespons kehangatan yang diterimanya, bersamaan dengan perasaan nyaman dan aman yang mengaliri relung hatinya. _Kunoichi_ itu juga bisa merasakan deru napas yang menerpa rambutnya dan aroma khas laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan memenuhi indra penciumannya. Bohong jika ia tidak suka, Ino justru ingin selalu merasakannya.

Oh, apakah tadi ia sudah mengaku jika ia kecanduan pria ini?

Yamanaka Ino memang benar-benar sudah kecanduan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan omelannya. Jangankan melakukannya, seluruh kalimat omelan yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya saja telah lenyap tak berbekas. Kekesalannya telah luruh dan pada akhirnya ia pun menyerah.

Tuh, kan? Pria ini memang menyebalkan karena sudah membuatnya kecanduan. Lengan ramping Ino kini terangkat dan tanpa ragu lagi membalas pelukan suaminya lebih erat seakan takut akan terlepas _._

“ _Okaeri_ , Sai- _kun_.”

Suaranya tenggelam karena wajahnya terbenam terlalu dalam di dada pria itu. Tapi Ino tak peduli karena Sai selalu dapat mendengarnya. Biasanya, Sai akan berdehem untuk menjawabnya dan membuat Ino jadi semakin betah berlama-lama menikmati detak jantung yang bergema di dada pria itu. Namun tadi, pria itu belum menjawabnya.

Ino kembali mengulang kalimatnya dengan sepenuh hati, “Selamat datang, Sai.”

Yah, tampaknya kali ini memang berbeda.

Sudah lewat lima detik dan Ino tak kunjung mendengar respons Sai yang biasanya. Jangankan berdehem, bergerak sedikit pun tidak. Hei, ada apa ini? _Kunoichi_ itu jadi curiga.

“Sai- _kun_?”

Ino mengeraskan suaranya dan sedikit mendongak. Suaranya tak lagi teredam, namun ia tetap tak bisa memandang wajah Sai karena pria itu menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Ino. Yang terlihat oleh mata biru Ino hanyalah rahang bagian bawah dan sebagian leher Sai yang tak tertutup kerah bajunya.

Wanita pirang itu mengecup leher pucat itu. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada respons. Astaga, jangan bilang kalau—

“Sai? Kau tidak tertidur di situ, kan?” Ino menggerak-gerakkan ujung hidungnya di kulit leher Sai. Tangannya ikut bekerjasama menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap suaminya.

“Hn?” Akhirnya terdengar juga tanggapan dari pria yang sepertinya masih betah dengan posisi mereka sekarang. “Aku tidak tidur.”

“Ooh?”

Ino mengerjap sebentar. Kepalanya masih mendongak dan ia jadi tergoda untuk mengecup lagi leher suaminya—atau sekalian _memakannya_.

Seketika wanita itu teringat sesuatu.

“Aaah, kau pasti belum makan malam, ya?” tebak Ino.

Kali ini dekapan Sai mengendur perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya terlepas. Pria itu masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Ino dan hanya menatapnya lurus. Tapi Ino mengerti. Ia segera berkata sambil tersenyum cerah, “Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanaskan.”

Sai hendak bergerak mundur untuk memberi ruang pada Ino yang akan berdiri namun Ino dengan sigap menarik tangannya.

“Eit!”

Ino kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu dan menahan gerakannya. “Bantu aku berdiri~” ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sai ikut tersenyum sebelum memeluk Ino dan benar-benar mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dari sofa. Sempat terdengar bunyi pelan suatu barang yang jatuh, namun mereka tak menghiraukannya. Ketika Ino menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, barulah Sai melepasnya.

Pria itu menunduk, memungutkan benda yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Ino. Ternyata itu adalah boneka _barbie_ yang sepertinya terjatuh dari pangkuan Ino. Ketika menegakkan punggungnya, pria itu menyerahkan boneka tersebut dengan wajah yang terpercik raut bersalah.

“Maaf, aku pulang terlambat.”

Ino membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. “Aku mengerti.”

Jemari Ino terulur menerima boneka itu dan memeluknya. Namun senyuman Ino lenyap saat menyadari ekspresi Sai saat ini yang sudah berganti.

Wanita pirang itu melempar tatapan curiga. “Kenapa senyum-senyum?”

Sai masih tersenyum dan membuat Ino semakin curiga. “Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu sih?”

Kini telunjuk pucat itu mengarah pada Ino dan _sesuatu_ -yang-tengah-dipeluknya. “Kalian mirip.”

Ino melongo sebentar. Mata birunya mengerjap sebelum ia benar-benar bereaksi.

“Tidak!” sanggahnya cepat. Ia meletakkan bonekanya di sudut sofa lalu mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang terurai dan berujar narsis, “Aku lebih cantik.”

Kalimat ini membuat senyum Sai semakin melengkung.

Ino ikut tertawa saat membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Wanita itu menyempatkan diri menguncir rambut sebelum menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan makan malamnya.

“Apa tadi ada jam patroli tambahan?”

Wanita pirang itu membuka pembicaraan sambil mengaduk sup _tofu_ -nya. Ia berkata tanpa menoleh karena tahu pasti, saat ini Sai tentu sudah duduk tenang di kursi dekat meja konter dapurnya.

“Tidak,” terdengar tanggapan Sai.

Dari suaranya, Ino bisa menyimpulkan jika pria itu sudah menempati posisi sebagaimana yang diduganya. Yeah, kemampuan sensornya memang tak pernah salah.

“Kalau begitu, apa sesuatu tengah terjadi di markas?”

“Tidak juga.”

Dahi mulus Ino berkerut. “Lalu?”

“Hokage memintaku untuk menyelidiki kasus baru di luar Konoha. Tadi sore, kami—aku dan rekanku—merencanakan persiapan untuk misi.”

Yap. Inilah Sai dan kepatuhannya pada misi.

Namun mendengar kata “kasus baru di luar Konoha” membuat Ino tiba-tiba saja mulai merasa takut. Rasanya ia ingin menyogok Hokage berambut keperakan itu agar tak memberi suaminya misi di luar desa.

“Kau akan pergi lagi?” _Kunoichi_ s itu bertanya tanpa berbalik. _Ia tidak akan berbalik badan_.

“Masih minggu depan, Ino- _chan_.”

Mendengar jawaban ini, wanita yang disebut namanya itu menarik napas lega dan tersenyum senang. Tanduk mini merah jambu muncul di kedua sisi kepalanya, beserta balon udara yang menyatakan sorak kegembiraan bahwa ia masih punya _waktu_ selama seminggu.

“Omong-omong, Sai- _kun_ ,” tangan Ino bergerak kembali mengaduk supnya, “aku jadi ingin tanya.”

“Hn?”

“Kau itu ninja pemburu kan?”

“Ya.”

Memang benar. Nyaris semua anggota ANBU adalah ninja dengan kemampuan mata-mata yang pandai mengintai dan memburu target. Begitu pula dengan Sai, suaminya.

Sebagai seseorang yang bekerja di Divisi Intelijensi, Ino jelas tahu soal itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran wanita cantik itu dan kini diungkapkannya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa jadi pemburu yang baik kalau kau membiarkan _ninja persepsi sepertiku_ menyadari hawa keberadaanmu dengan mudah?” pungkasnya.

Yamanaka Ino tentu masih teringat kejadian tadi. Kejadian saat ia sedang tertidur lalu tiba-tiba terbangun kala merasakan hawa kedatangan Sai.

 _Kunoichi_ itu berujar lagi, “Kalau terus seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa menangkap targetmu lho.”

Yah, beginilah Ino—dengan segala sifat khawatirnya—yang sedang memasuki mode berdebat. Namun Sai sepertinya sudah terbiasa menghadapinya. Pria itu mulai dapat menebak maksud Ino berdasarkan konteks pembicaraan mereka barusan.

Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu justru memanggilnya perlahan. “Ino- _chan_.”

“Apa?” Ino menyahut cepat tanpa menoleh. Dan wanita itu hampir terjengkang senang saat mendengar respons sang suami.

“Kau ingin kutangkap?”

Kata _kutangkap_ entah mengapa terdengar bermakna lain di telinga Yamanaka Ino. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak berada di dapur, wanita pirang itu berbalik. Kuncir ekor kudanya bergoyang seiring gerak kepalanya kala menoleh.

Iris _aqua_ Ino memaku pria di seberang sana yang masih duduk tenang memperhatikan dari balik meja konter. Setengah tubuh Ino kini bersandar pada dinding dapur sementara kakinya menyilang dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tanpa lengan yang pendek— _sangat pendek_ —dan juga tipis. _Well_ , tadinya ia memang sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

Sorot mata Ino berubah seduktif saat ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil melempar senyum menggoda.

“Memangnya kau tidak ingin _menangkapku_?”

Dua detik.

Empat detik.

Sayang seribu sayang, lagi-lagi Ino harus mendongkol. Sai tidak menangkap _umpannya_ dan hanya menjawab—bahkan dengan senyum yang kelewat tenang.

“Kau bukan buruan, Ino- _chan_.”

Ting tong!

Mata biru Ino mengerjap dan tatapan seduktifnya lenyap.

Detik berikutnya, ia menarik napas dan menegakkan kepala. Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, tubuhnya berbalik dan ia kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Lagi-lagi kuncir rambutnya bergoyang ke sana kemari mengikuti gerak kepalanya yang tak bisa diam.

Wanita pirang itu sudah selesai memanaskan makan malam mereka dan bersiap untuk menghidangkannya kedua kali. Ia mematikan kompor, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil nampan di laci dapur yang terletak di sebelah bawah. Kuncir rambutnya masih bergoyang ketika ia mulai mengangkat panci-panci tadi dan menatanya di nampan.

“Aku juga tidak ingin ditangkap semudah itu,” terdengar gumaman dari bibir Yamanaka Ino yang masih membelakangi Sai.

Kedua tangannya kini bertumpu pada meja dapur sementara mata birunya menatap sup _tofu_ di dalam panci yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas. Detik berikutnya, kepalanya telah menegak dan ia kembali siap berdebat.

“Tapi Sai- _kun_ , tak bisakah kau—”

Kalimat Ino terhenti.

Iris _aqua_ -nya melebar dan seluruh kalimat-kalimat debatnya tertelan kembali ke dalam kerongkongan. Ia sedang terkejut sekaligus berdebar saat menyadari helaian rambut pirangnya terurai perlahan dan jatuh menjuntai dari sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

Kunciran rambutnya yang sedari tadi bergoyang, kini telah terlepas.

Bukan karena ikatannya melonggar atau putus, tapi karena ada _tangan lain_ yang menariknya dari belakang.

 _Kunoichi_ itu masih tak bergeming dari posisi berdirinya saat _tangan lain_ itu berpindah tempat melingkari pinggangnya. Oh tidak, Ino mendadak lupa cara bernapas saat telinganya mendengar suara rendah dengan intonasi khas di belakangnya yang membuat detak jantungnya makin menggila.

“Saat ini, kau memang bukan buruan, Ino- _chan_ ...”

Pemilik suara itu menyibakkan rambut pirang Ino hingga bahu kirinya terbuka, lalu meletakkan dagu di sana dan mencium telinganya.

“... tapi santapan.”

Lutut Ino melemas kala tangan kokoh itu membalik tubuhnya dan memakunya di bawah sorot sepasang netra kelam.

Tatapan _itu_.

Tatapan yang hanya diperlihatkan pada **nya**. Pada Yamanaka Ino. Tatapan mata yang membuat pandangan Ino berkabut dan dipenuhi bayangan candu. Oh, ia bahkan tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk benar-benar _disantap_.

Sepertinya Sai memang sudah tidak butuh makan malam lagi. Pria itu sudah punya makan malamnya sendiri yang lebih menggiurkan dan lebih mengenyangkan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula, sup _tofu_ itu hanya teronggok pasrah di atas meja.

Detik berikutnya, salah satu pintu cokelat di rumah itu pun tertutup rapat.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino kini mengerti satu hal. Mungkin perkataan suaminya memang benar bahwa ia mirip boneka _barbie_. Sebab jika Sai sudah memasuki mode begini, Ino jadi seperti boneka tak berdaya yang takluk akan pesona suaminya.

Tentu saja wanita pirang itu juga sangat paham. Sai adalah ninja pemburu. Dan pemburu yang baik tentu tidak pernah melepas mangsa yang disuguhkan di depan matanya. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona keseksian Yamanaka Ino?

Yah, jika Yamanaka Ino— _dengan kemampuan persepsinya_ —bisa menyadari keberadaan Sai dengan mudah, maka Sai— _dengan kemampuan berburunya_ —tentu tak akan kesulitan memangsa wanita _barbie_ santapannya.

Hm, _Kunoichi_ persepsi dan _shinobi_ pemburu.

Pasangan serasi, bukan?

* * *

 

**END**

 

* * *

 

 **A.N** :

Yaaay happy SaiIno month~! ^^

Fiksi ringan ini niatnya ditulis untuk memeriahkan **Flower and Root Event (FLORE) 2015** , alias **event perdana SaiIno** yang diadakan **1 — 30 November**. Info lebih lengkap, bisa kunjungi profilku di bagian **collection** yah :3

Dan HAHAHA apa-apaan ini? Aku malah bikin fict nganu(?) dan gak nyambung (ditabok berjamaah). Woii mana adaaa boneka barbie di dunia ninja? XD

Hiks sebenarnya udah berusaha keras buat meras otak dari lama, tapi tetep ga bisa mikir yang serius-serius dan bertema. Ya sudahlah, maaf ceritanya maksa gini dan OOC.

 

* * *

 

Omake dikit nih.

Pura-puranya ini penggal percakapan mereka saat sedang di dalam ruangan _semua-tahu-apa-namanya_ dan sehabis melakukan _semua-tahu-namanya-apa_ (?).

.

.

“Aku memang sengaja membiarkanmu menyadari kehadiranku.”

“Haaah? Apa maksudnya itu? Kau meremehkan kemampuan sensorku?!”

“... bukan, Ino- _chan_.”

“Lalu apa??”

“Itu karena aku memercayaimu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sampai jumpa di cerita (nganu) lainnya XD


End file.
